Devil's Family
by chashkieh
Summary: Lucifer opened his eyes to the blinding light and the sound and vibration of someone jumping on the bed. His head was pounding but he shook it off and when he turned around, he saw a kid, about 3 or 4 years old, dark brown hair and green eyes jumping and yanking the covers. He was horrified, to say the least. Where was he, exactly?
1. This is real, isn't it?

Lux, 2200H. Lucifer retreated to the penthouse after an uneventful night. He didn't want any company at least tonight unless that company is a certain detective.

But who is he kidding? That certain detective is angry with him for pulling a dangerous stunt once again during their case. She yelled her head off and dismissed him, said something about a time out of sorts, like what is he? Twelve?

Normally, he would just show up and disregard whatever she said, because, at the end of the day, she's gonna put up him no matter how dickish he seemed to be. Yet he gave her what she wanted, maybe to show her that he respected her enough, despite himself. This woman had really done him in.

A whooshing sound and a light thud shook him out of his reverie. He immediately knew who it was.

"Azrael, sister, to what to do I owe this pleasure?" Lucifer sounded unamused and did not even bothered to face her.  
"Well, just dropping by to see how you're doing. How are _you_ doing?"

He quirked an eyebrow and finally turned to her, glass in hand, their distance only separated by the bar.

"Fine." He answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now, what is it you really want? Coz I'm not going back to hell if that's what you're after."

Azrael shook her head and spoke.

"Nah. I just want a drink. Pour me some?"

"Sure."

The devil pulled another glass.

"And I've brought something from the Silver city. Just think of it as a thank you gift for stopping a war. Nobody really wants that you know."

"Right. And what is that bizarre concoction?" He pointed at the gold canister.

"Something that would help you relax. Here, have a taste."

She snatched his glass and drank the remaining liquor, poured the contents of the canister about a half full, then handed it back to him. Lucifer's eyes wandered to the blue liquid in his glass, then back to his sister.

"Luci, it's not poison! I told you, it's a gift."

"Well, little sister, forgive me if I'm a tad suspicious. Everyone's out to get me after all."

"Not everyone. Come on, for old time's sake. Please? It's really good, I promise."

The devil sighed in frustration. He knew she wouldn't let him be if he didn't oblige. So he drank what Azrael brought him and suddenly felt lightheaded. A light thud was heard as he dropped to the floor.

* * *

Lucifer opened his eyes to the blinding light and the sound and vibration of someone jumping on the bed. His head was pounding but he shook it off and when he turned around, he saw a kid, about 3 or 4 years old, dark brown hair and green eyes jumping and yanking the covers. He was horrified, to say the least. Where was he, exactly?

"Alright, alright, we're up."

Said a voice he'd recognize anywhere.

"Good morning." She greeted and planted a kiss on his cheek. He stared at her wide eye and froze. He backed up, miscalculated, fell off the bed and hit his head on the opened drawer.

"Ouch, that really hurt!" He exclaimed as he doubled over in pain.

Chloe immediately went over to his side after securing the bouncing toddler.

"Let me see," She held his chin up and examined the redness on his upper left brow. "It's just a scratch, you're fine."

Chloe sighed. She didn't need to babysit another child today. "You owe me, okay? It was supposed to be your turn."

She pointed out as she gathered her hair and pulled it up in a messy bun.

"Turn for what?" He continued to rub the affected area, wincing as he did.

"The baby?"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Ugh."

The detective stood up and carried the young one off the bed, settled him on her hips.

Panic stricken, yet determined to keep it under wraps, he took in his surroundings and tried to remember what happened.

"Azrael." He gritted his teeth.

 _What the hell are you up to?_

He ran his hands over to his face and noticed a gold band. Another shocker. It would seem that he and Chloe got married? What in the world?

 _Well, of course, I wanted to be with her more than anything. But…_

The detective had already left the room in a haste. The devil groaned inwardly but got up anyway, found himself in actual pajamas.

He grumbled yet again. He looked ridiculous in them. Where are the nice suits?

Curious, he followed the sound and found the culprit and his detective. The little guy was standing, holding on the rails of his crib, bawling, with snot and all. Lucifer grimaced. He hated kids. Especially babies.

Chloe settled the toddler in one seat and proceeded to pick the baby up from the crib, laid him on the change area and quickly disposed of the soiled diaper. The little dude immediately stopped crying when she did. When she was done, she picked him up again, and then spotted Lucifer standing in the doorway, made her way to him and handed him the baby.

Lucifer gasped as he held it at arm's length like it was some radioactive substance. Chloe eyed him incredulously.

"What are you doing?!" He finally found his voice.  
"I just changed him."  
"I am not seeing the point here. Why am I holding him? And whose spawn is this?"  
"Yours."  
"But! That's impossible!"  
"Right. Whatever."

The detective shook her head vigorously. She mentally counted to ten, took the toddler's hand and left the room, Lucifer arms still outstretched.

"Come on, Zain. Why don't you wake up your big sister huh?"  
"Detective! What am I supposed to do?"  
"Figure it out, Lucifer. I'm dozing off for another half hour."

The devil sighed in exasperation. The baby meanwhile, smiled at him and cooed. He studied its features, dark brown hair, chocolate colored eyes… oh. His face dropped when he realized the uncanny resemblance.

"You really _are_ my offspring, aren't you?" The little one grinned at him as if answering the question.

Lucifer went out of the baby's room, still dangling the boy, and headed to the room he first found himself in.

"This hellion is really our child, Detective?"

Chloe removed the pillow over her head and turned to her husband.

"Ugh, Lucifer, you're being a weirdo. Why are you holding him like that?"

She put away the covers and grabbed the little one and sat him on their bed.

"Honestly, Lucifer." She laid down again and stared at her baby, who returned the same enthusiasm.

The little one rested his chubby hands on his mother's cheeks and tapped it slowly, which made Chloe chuckle.

"I know baby. Your father is a little cuckoo today, isn't he? Give Mommy a kiss?" He leaned over, mouth wide open and planted his lips on Chloe's temple.

Lucifer hated to admit it, but it warmed his heart, seeing the love of his life, happy.

"Does it… Does it have a name?"

Chloe scowled at him.

"Yes. His name is Lucian. Trixie calls him Lou."

 _Lucian. Of course I'd name my kid Lucian. I wonder if it's a mutual decision? Memo to me, kick future self in the balls._

"Right. And he's…how old?"  
"He's one and a half."  
"And the other spawn? Is he mine too?"  
"Duh. Zain, he's three."  
"Detective, we got busy!" He grinned widely and earned another groan from Chloe.

In reality, he wanted to run away the second he realized what was going on. However, he thought of what his detective could do to him. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, he remembered. Chloe was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

"Daddy!" The young boy wrapped his little hands around Lucifer's legs and the latter's hands automatically shot up.

"Aah! Right. Spawn. Please contain yourself." Chloe shook her head at that.

The devil's wife gently pried the boy from his father, scooped him up and placed him on his seat.

"I doubt he'll understand what you meant by 'containing himself'. What has gotten into you this morning?"

"Ahh, let's just say I woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Is that a reasonable explanation?"

"Ugh." Years later and she's still struggling to get used to his antics.

"Good morning, Dad."

A smile graced Beatrice's features as she sat down across Lucifer.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Did she just call me 'Dad'?" He turned to Chloe for an answer but Trixie beat her mom to it.

"Of course! Don't be silly, _Dad_ ." Trixie enunciated. "You married my mom, so you're my step-dad now. Calling you 'stepdad' is a mouthful. Lucifer is fine, but it's kind of disrespectful in a sense. 'Dad' is just one syllable, so, and you allowed me to do so. We had like a pact, signed in blood."

Lucifer took a step back at her statement, mouth agape.

"I'm kidding about the blood pact, of course." Trixie chuckled. "Oh my God, Mom! Did you see his face?"  
"I definitely did monkey."  
"Ah, I'm speechless." He sighed, absolutely mortified of his current predicament. Not that he'd let Chloe know.

He'll think about what to do after he feeds the hungry folks in his not-home, or suffer Chloe's wrath.

"Well, what do we usually have for breakfast?"

"Omelette!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Omyet!" Zain tried to repeat Trixie's words.

"Aaw." Chloe cooed at her three year old. Lucian meanwhile also raised both hands in agreement.

"Lovely." He cringed.

* * *

"So, where are we exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um, are we still in Los Angeles?"

"Y-eah?" Chloe dragged out her answer. "What is up with you?"

"Everything's just fuzzy, is all. Do I still run the club? Why aren't we at the penthouse…?"

"You still own the club, but you don't run it. Well, we've talked about this before, but sure, I'll enlighten you. The penthouse isn't really for kids, what with the parties and what have you going on just below, you know. Maze and Amenadiel are living in the penthouse, you gave it to them, remember?"

Lucifer sniveled inwardly. He loved the penthouse. Especially the balcony.

"Not really. Listen, Detec- Chloe, something happened to me last night. I believe this is my sister's handiwork."

"Which sister?"

"Azrael."

"Oh, the angel of death. Did she tell you what she wants?"

Lucifer's mouth hung open for a slight second but then thought that she may have just read it somewhere.

"You don't seem concerned at all."

"Why would I? You were redeemed, Lucifer."

"What?"

"Ugh. Must we go through this again? You were given a choice, to remain here on Earth as you are, or go back to Heaven. And you chose the former so that you can be with me. Here we are."

"So...so I did tell you that I…"

"You were the lord of Hell? Yeah. Several times actually. And showed me once."

"And you didn't run?"

"Oh, believe me, I wanted to. But I know you - the real you. That's what kept me from running. So, would you tell me now?"

"She didn't really say. She gave me something and I just...kind of, fainted."

 _Must be some drink._

"Anyway, we can talk more about this later tonight. For now, hurry up, you need to take Lucian and Zain to their doctor for their immunity shots. I have to go to work."

"Okay. Wait, you're still a detective?"

"Uh, yeah?"

* * *

Chloe prepared everything before she left with Trixie. Lucifer dressed up per usual. If he could put his boys in a suit, he would.

 _Hey, that's not a bad idea. Best finish that business and drop by my favorite tailor._

* * *

 _Bloody hell!_

He cursed inwardly while Zain and Lucian stared at him, seemingly bored that their father could not figure out how to put the car seat in place properly.

"Tell me, Zain. How does your mother do this? I am at my wit's end, honestly."

The kid laughed hysterically at his father.

"Ahh, you think this is funny? You definitely have Decker genes, you little hellion."

"Need some help?"

"Ah yes, please. I cannot…" He stopped mid-sentence when he faced the person, rather the angel of death.

"Azrael."

"Hello to you too, brother."

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you here?" He stood protectively over his sons.

"Come on, brother. Those are my nephews. I wouldn't hurt them, or you, or your wife. Let me help you buckle up the little ones. You wouldn't want to get in trouble with your detective, won't you?"

He sighed in defeat and stepped aside. He watched her carefully as she arranged the seatbelts and clicked it in place.

"There you go. All fixed."

"Thank you…?"

Azrael smiled brightly at him.

"Well, you better go."

"Right. I will talk to you later."

"Sure. You know how to call me."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital on the dot and breezed throughout the process. Zain and Lucian didn't even cry and their Dad felt so proud.

"All done, yes?"

The nurse nodded, with an extra twinkle in her eyes, to which he smiled back.

 _Oh, hold that thought. I take marriage vows very seriously. I don't really remember the vows but, best not anger my detective. Ooh, 'my' detective. I love the sound of that._

"Goodbye now." He grabbed his kids and got out in seconds.

* * *

"Now, spawn, what do we do next?"

"Pwaygwand!"

"You're gonna have to speak properly, offspring. I am excellent in all spoken languages except for baby talk."

"Pwaygwand! Pwaygwand!"

"Ughh. How about we get your mommy to translate that for me, yes?"

"Mommy!"

Another defeated sigh. After that crash course with Azrael, he got the hang of placing the boys in their car seats with the intention of driving straight to the precinct. But then he remembered about getting Lucian and Zain suits.

"Ahh, we're gonna be twinning today, little hellions." He grinned and headed for his tailor. He was quite sure, he'd have had him made an entire wardrobe for his sons.

He was pleased when he was told that he did order customized suits for his offspring last week - of course, he doesn't remember that too, but who cares?

* * *

At the precinct…

He wasn't really sure if Chloe would be there, or if she's working on a case. Why didn't he call her first to save him a trip? Well. He wanted to see what had changed. And also show off his sons in a suit, with the same matching shoes with red soles.

Chloe was buried in her paperwork when she overheard a lot of 'aaws' and 'how cute' statements all around the office. And out of curiosity, she peeked her head and marveled at how exceptionally stunning the man and children were.

She shook her head and smiled when she met the gaze of her husband, who casually waved at her.

Zain however, was too excited, he just dragged his father with him to meet with his mom.

"Nice suit."

"Well, thank you."

"You really had them custom made"

"I did. I mean, why not?"

"Geez." She picked up the boy and talked "So, are you okay?"

Zain hummed.

"I did not cwy, Mommy."

"That's great, baby. So you didn't tell your Dad to take you to the playground after?"

"Ahh, so that's what he meant. He was saying something gibberish. I thought I'd had it run by you first so you can translate for me."

Chloe chuckled.

Then a gunshot rang and nicked Lucifer on the arm.

He cursed inwardly and immediately secured Chloe and his boys.

"Chloe, are you hurt anywhere?" He quickly examined her and then turned to their sons, who clutched on to their mother for dear life.

"We're okay. You're bleeding."

"It's just a scratch. But that bloody sod needs to be punished. Stay right here, Chloe."

* * *

 **A/N: Based on a movie called 'The Family Man'. I liked that feel good movie and thought it was nice to write something for Deckerstar, because,** ya **know, I ship them.**

PS: I've added pictures, you can see them in my AO3 account :) I've posted the links to the pic in my profile since it doesn't work on this part _


	2. Reality Bites

There was chaos in the precinct. How could a man with a high caliber rifle get past security? With full on gear too! It didn't make any sense.

Lucifer was about to comment on the incompetence of the cops in the vicinity until he realized why they were hesitant to shoot or tackle the man. The guy just removed the clip of a live hand grenade and threatened to blow himself up.

The devil could care less if the moron did, but they were too close to the fire.

"Stay right here, Chloe."

He barricaded them with a turned over table that was Chloe's desk. Clearly, she's pissed that all the paperwork were thrashed, although she's focused more on making sure the children were safe. The guy in question continued to babble about how life was unfair, etcetera, and the fallen angel was getting bored out of his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" She held Lucifer's hands in a vise grip as he tried to stand.

"Why, stopping the bad guy of course!" The devil stated a matter of factly.

"Did you forget about your mortality situation?"

"Then won't you indulge me by getting away with the spawn as far as possible?"

Chloe blinked and sighed.

"You know I _would_ , but the gun toting dude shoots anything that moves, can't risk the kids"

"I will get his attention and you make a run for it!"  
"It's not that simple, Lucifer. And I also don't want you to die."

Lucifer groaned. While he appreciated greatly that the woman loved him as much (or at least cared about him), he's itching to get his hands on the rampaging idiot and mentally torture him for the rest of his bleak existence.

A brilliant idea suddenly came to mind and instead of charging like a raging bull, he placed his palms together and muttered a silent prayer.

Everything slowed down to a crawl as Amenadiel announced his presence.

 _Ahh, must he always put on a show every. single. time?_

"Yes, Luci?" The first born angel stood tall and crossed his arms.

"Well, brother," He paused and stood up, rearranged his suit and started stating the obvious. "As you can see, we are in a little bit of a situation here."

Amenadiel looked around and saw the man Lucifer had set his eyes on.

"Oh. Well, say no more." The angel flashed a smile at his brother as well to the little ones.

"Wh..?" Lucifer failed to notice that his children weren't caught up in his brother's time-stopping shenanigan.

"You seem genuinely surprised, Luci. Of course they won't be affected. They're half angels."

"Uh huh."

Seeing the children confused, what with their mother being in a frozen state, he bent down and ruffled his children's hair to reassure them.

"Mommy's fine, offspring. Now, be good little angels and hang on to her while Daddy takes care of something, understood?"

He paused and waited for an answer.

"Of course not. Just...stay, okay?" The older child nodded.

Lucifer turned back to Amenadiel who asked, "So, should I just knock that dude down or…?"

"I'll do it. Mind the kids." The devil offered.

"Sure. But come back to the same position after. Best avoid inexplicable circumstances."

"Agreed."

Furious was an understatement. The Prince of Darkness will definitely punish this lowly miscreant for threatening his family.

"How dare you?" His words were like venom, and if this sorry excuse for a man could move or see him, it would have cowered in fear.

The devil took the grenade, placed the safety pin back and settled with a kick to the groin. Twice. He wanted to make sure the idiot wouldn't be able to reproduce.

 _Ah, the perks of having a powerful angel on our side._

He walked back to the kids, a bit satisfied.

"Feeling better, Luci?"

"Getting there, brother."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tonight?"

"Y...eah?"

Amenadiel winked at his nephews and disappeared. Everything happened at once.

The assailant drops to his knees in pain, releasing both grenade and rifle.

The object rolls down the stairs and lands right in the middle of the precinct.

The detective yanks Lucifer's arms in frustration and mouths 'Get down, you idiot!'

The closest officers braces for an explosion.

Everyone waited in anticipation.

"Ouch! Take it easy, she-hulk, that arm is still bleeding thank you very much."

"Are you crazy?!" Chloe hissed at her petulant husband.

"What? No! Besides, the crisis had been averted like a few seconds ago."

"Huh?"

"Hello? Amenadiel ringing any bells?"

"Oh. Why didn't you just start with that?" She lightly smacked his uninjured arm.

"Again with the violence, Detective! I would have if you hadn't pulled me down, dear."

"God, you're insufferable."

Lucifer just shrugged.

"Shall we get out of this rut? Could feel my calves tingling, and not in a fun way."

His wife rolled her eyes.

"Well!" The devil shouted for everyone to hear while he walked towards the hand grenade and casually picked it up. "Looks like our culprit forgot to remove the safety pin." He flashed a toothy grin and waved the item as if it were a toy, earning pained gasps from the crowd.

Unis finally handcuffed the suspect rather roughly, who is, by the way, still writhing in pain, thanks to a certain former Lord of Hell.

"Come along offspring. Best let your mom handle the rest." He extracted Lucian from Chloe's grasp and took Zain's hand in his.

"Hold on. You need that wound patched up, Mr. Morningstar."

"Meh. It's gonna heal on its own in a few hours."

"I _know_ that. But you're around humans…"

"Ah yes. Understood."

"Good devil."

"Don't forget to give that," He paused, and whispered in her ear "...moron, hell."  
"Count on it."  
"Excellent."

Chloe sighed in relief and smiled.

* * *

Playground, 1400H.

Children were indeed resilient. A few minutes in the playground and his eldest son forgot all about the scene in the police station.

The devil could be doing other things...other _important_ things than get stuck with the little hellions. Although, he's confused as to why it had felt so easy like it was second nature for him. Didn't he hate kids?

Of course, _his_ children were adorable, they took after him after all, so, no questions there.

A loud cry got his attention. Lucian screamed his head off like there's no tomorrow, and all Lucifer wanted to do was to toss the child into the bottomless pit and feed him to his hellhounds...not. Not unless he wanted the spitfire that is Chloe, murder him.

"What's wrong now, Lou? You can't seriously be hungry after two or three bottles? Did you soil your nappy?"

He's not gonna touch that area though. He used his charms to have someone do it for him earlier.

"Well, it's not soiled, so what is it you want?" Lucifer crossed his arms as he eyed the bawling infant suspiciously.

"Daddy, I'm sweepy."

"You wanted to what? Sweep? You're too small for that child."

Zain rubbed his eyes and yawned as he outstretched his arms towards his father.

"Oh! Sleep. I got it. But can you help me with your brother first?"

The boy ignored him in turn and proceeded to climb the bench and settled onto his lap. He was out like a light in seconds.

"Bahh… ugh! How can you sleep with a screaming infant? Ugh! Kids."

Lucifer unbuckled his youngest son. Thank Father for his long arms as he had no trouble reaching for an extra pillow underneath and gently moved Zain's head from his lap and onto the pillow. He then carefully placed both hands under Lucian's armpits and carried him. The baby stopped crying immediately.

"Why you little minx! So you just wanted me to carry you like this, hmm?"

Lucian yawned as well and his father just sighed. He seated him onto his lap with the baby's back from him, and laid Lucian's head against his chest.

"Well, well, look who's exhausted too." His youngest dozed off after a few minutes of coaxing, while Zain slept peacefully beside him.

 _What a sight we are._

The old scratch thought as he looked up the sky. He didn't truly believe Chloe the first time when she said he was forgiven, but maybe it's about time he did.

Until he remembered the gift from the Silver City, delivered by the angel of death. Brows creased, he pondered if this was all real. Because it felt real.

Lucifer closed his eyes and breathed out.

"You called for me?"

"I did. What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"This," He gestured with his free hand. "What is all this?"

"All you've ever wanted. All that ever mattered. Or at least if you choose to."

"I don't understand, Azrael."

"This is a glimpse of your future, Lucifer. And it all depends on the choices you'll make."

"Then, this is _not_ real."

"It's as real as it could ever be."

"Will you just take me back, please? There's no way Father would grant me these."

"Why do you still think that?"

"Because I'm His son and he rejected me!" The boys stirred a bit. "And now He's giving me this choice, for what? So that He could manipulate me again? Never."

"You're going to give this life up because you think Father is screwing you six ways to Sunday?"

"Precisely."

"You're wrong, Lucifer."

"Am I?"

"Uh huh. You'll see."

"Just take me back!"

"Patience, brother. It will be over before you know it."

Azrael flew away as Lucifer threw his head back in frustration. He played along His little game so he could devise his ploy for revenge, but he didn't expect himself to enjoy every moment of his _not_ -life. Every sensation, every emotion, he would shamelessly admit he wanted them… _needed_ them. Even for just a moment. Even a glance would do.

Moreover, in any other world, his detective would kick his ass if he left them high and dry. That, and he swore he'd spare her from everything else.

"Why are You doing this? What do You want from me?"

* * *

1700H, Morningstar residence.

An exhausted Lucifer entered the house with a toddler in tow and a sleeping child in a baby carrier.

Chloe didn't miss a beat and planted a soft kiss on her husband's cheeks and did the same on Zain and Lucian.

Trixie took the three year old while her mother unlatched the baby from her stepdad.

"Looks like you guys had fun in the park?"

"It was riveting." The detective smiled at that.

"Alright. Why don't you take a seat over here, while I cook dinner, yeah? Maze and Amenadiel are coming over tonight, in case you've forgotten."

"Hmm."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"None as of this moment."

"Okay. Let me know when you're ready to talk. I'm here for you. Always."

Lucifer nodded. How exactly can he explain the situation to her?

* * *

The names Zain and Lucian means light, of course :p Thank you for the comments/reviews/likes/kudos. I appreciate them. It serves as a motivation to write stuff. Also, can we fast forward to October 2? Yeah?


	3. As Real As It Gets

Mazikeen's delighted squeal was the highlight of her former master's night. Lucifer was astounded at his ex-bodyguard's demeanor over his children, that he almost forgot about his plight.

He may not look the part, but he did quite enjoy the family dinner, despite the unfortunate event earlier, and he's not even referring to the precinct fiasco.

When Maze heard of the precinct incident, she insisted rather forcefully that one night of torture is fitting. Lucifer approved. Chloe, not so much; babbled something about due process which did not sit well with the demon.

"No _one_ , human or nonhuman alike, messes with this family." said the bounty hunter. "Come on Decker, let me at least take one finger."

Chloe shook her head.

"There will be no mutilation, Maze. He's gonna rot in prison, I made sure of it."

Not that the bounty hunter needed permission from her, but she thanked God that the demon at least considered.

"Ugh. You humans and your laws. Geez.", Maze sighed, "But let me tell you, if he so much as scratch these babes, there won't be any discussions. No one lays a hand on those little hellions."

The ex-bartender leaned back onto her chair and sipped her wine.

"Yes, thank you Mazey," Lucifer interjected "Not if I tore him apart first, that is."

Maze nodded in agreement.

"Of course. There's no better punishment coming from the Lord of Hell himself. You better let me watch."

She raised her glass at Lucifer, who smiled back deviously.

"Definitely."

"Enough of this morbid talk."

Chloe could just imagine the scene if Maze were with them during that time. Maybe with the same end result, but think more of broken bones? Or worst. Maze had always been protective of her and the kids, sometimes more so than Lucifer.

The demon, she bet, would spoil her children rotten, coming in second from their dad. She cringed at the thought, but she did find it adorable. She doesn't need to worry about her kids' safety what with the actual Lord of Hell and Maze on their side. There's also Dan and Amenadiel, and the rest of her girl tribe, who happened to be godmothers to her children.

What a riot that would be.

 _And don't even get me started on the celestial godparents._

She shuddered.

* * *

Dinner ended, Maze and Amenadiel said their goodbyes, and even though Lucifer was itching to discuss, he chose not to tell her after all. He didn't lie, but he didn't tell the whole truth either, and maybe it's for the best. The old scratch didn't know how soon the glimpse is gonna end and quite frankly, he just wanted it to, but at the same time, wished it wouldn't.

* * *

Chloe tucked the kids in and proceeded to their bedroom where she found Lucifer deep in thoughts.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She sat down beside him and placed a hand over his.

"I'm over thinking," _Not a lie_ he added mentally. "Tell me, how did we end up here?"

"Here? As in this place?"

"No, I mean, us, together."

"We've had our ups and downs, and we've argued a LOT. Even with all that, I'm sure that I am right where I belong, right where I'm meant to be, not because of some predetermined fate, but because I made a choice. Besides, I love you. You're awesome, sometimes, or often times incorrigible, but still awesome."

Chloe shrugged. This must be one of those days when he's feeling a bit less of himself.

"Do you need any more validation? Some more encouraging phrases? I came prepared, you want to know why?"

He raised one brow and urged her to continue.

"Before we got married, you were hell bent on driving me away to another man. You kept saying how I was this miracle that your Father created, that I was manipulated into having feelings for you. But you were wrong. _I_ proved you wrong. We made our own destiny Lucifer, and look where we are now. Everything that we went through together led us to this life."

She touched his cheek and Lucifer leaned into her hand and felt its warmth.

"Okay." He replied.

"Okay." She answered back.

* * *

Chloe roused him from his slumber the next morning. She was already dressed and ready for work and started to give instructions on his still tired mind. Something about dropping off Lucian at daycare, and Zain at the preparatory school, the pickup schedule, etcetera. He felt his mind was going to explode but he still tried to listen. Tried, being the operative word.

"... Got it?"

"Affirmative."

Brain still fleeting, he mocked salute Chloe which earned him a glare.

"Lucifer, this is really important, okay? I won't be here for two days."

"Wait, you're leaving me, _alone_ , with the offspring?"

He rubbed his eyes vigorously.

"Trixie will be with Dan for the rest of the week so she won't be able to babysit. Answer is yes."

"But…?"

"You'll be fine. You're their father."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Uh huh," Chloe replied, a little displeased. "Maze will assist you if necessary but she won't be back in LA until tonight."

"Chloe, must you go? I mean, can't we get a sitter instead?"

"You already committed to this last week. All the sitters I know are unavailable. Anyway, I really have to go now. Don't forget."

She warned. The detective was suddenly reminded of that call from the school head about Zain waiting for almost an hour because Lucifer forgot to pick him up. Although he did explain he got held up by a celestial interference... but still, celestial or not, she did have him sleep on the couch that day.

"I'll check back from time to time. Besides, it's just two days."

"But..."

"I love you."

Chloe leaned in and lingered on the kiss for a few seconds before she went out of their room, leaving Lucifer frozen in place.

"Wonderful." He said sardonically.

* * *

The ex-Lord of Hell held his head in frustration for the nth time this morning, after Zain repeatedly refused to wear his trousers. Lucifer struggled to get him into the bath, while keeping Lucian entertained and he swore it was the worse torture of all.

Once he was able to trick him into wearing said garment, the bouts of crying began. The boys decided to do a duet and the devil thought he was better off in Hell.

He tried everything, but at each try, the cries intensified. As a last resort, he spread out his wings and at the gesture, the wailing stopped. His children gazed upon him in awe (he thinks), but it was only momentary, as Zain got up and tried to pluck one of the feathers, and he was forced to hide them from sight.

 _Oh, Father._

The incessant bawling went on and he was tempted to scream 'Silence' at the young ones, not that he expected them to understand anyway. It worked mostly for his subordinates in Hell, and at this minute, it felt like he was back in that fiery place, just with less authority.

Maybe he hasn't tried everything yet?

Another brilliant idea came to mind but would definitely be frowned upon.

If Chloe were here, she'd have killed him on the spot. People went insane when he showed them his real face, he thought, perhaps, it would at least stop the children from screaming?

And it did. Similar reaction when he showed the wings, his children stared at him intently. For some weird reason, they both cheered. Since when has the face of the devil become a laughing matter?

Brows creased, he observed Zain and Lucian, and they showed no apparent signs of fear, so he pressed on.

Lucifer smirked when Zain scrunched his nose as if trying to morph his face.

"I don't think you could do the same trick, child. You're a nephilim, not the devil. I don't understand why you're mesmerized with this...look. But, I will have to put my glamour back. Your mother will murder me, get my behind back from Hell, and murder me again. Can't have that, right? Did she know though? That this face amuses you little hellions?"

He'd ask his wife subtly, and maybe over the phone.

 _Definitely over the phone._

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, thank you for the previous comments/like/favorite/kudos/reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	4. In Between Realities

After hours of contemplating, Lucifer finally decided to give his wife a call. He half expected her to at least wait for three rings before she picks up, but she picked up right away.

"Hi, babe. What's up?"

"I have a question," He began, making sure not to sound too concerned.

"Yeah?" She prodded.

"Are the kids, you know, afraid of something?"

"Yes. They're terrified of spiders." she paused, "And clowns."

"Ooh, I hate clowns." Lucifer chided. "What about, eh, say, supernatural beings? A ghost? Maze's real face?"

Chloe huffed and wondered why he was asking.

 _It's not like he didn't know._

"No. They adore Maze's face. It was weird and I'm still reeling from that by the way, why do you ask?"

"Nothing of utmost importance." The line went silent for a few seconds when Chloe spoke again.

"Oh no, you didn't." The detective stopped her task and had one hand on her hips. "Tell me you didn't."

"Whatever do you mean, Detective?" He feigned ignorance but he knew his wife would never let up. She's excellent at what she does.

"You showed them, didn't you?" Lucifer could practically hear her growl, it's good she won't be back for one more day.

"Eh..." He miffed. Growing impatient, she urged him to speak up.

"And?"

"And? And what? You have to be specific, Detective."

"Were they spooked?"

"Who? Who got spooked?"

"If you don't drop this act Lucifer, I swear to your Dad, I'm gonna..."

"Ugh such a party pooper, you are." The devil interjected. "No, the offspring weren't frightened. They basically made fun of my face like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Are they mental?"

Chloe facepalmed at his words and would've slapped him senseless if she were there.

"You're unbelievable."

"It stopped them from crying nonetheless, and I made them laugh. Win-win!"

"Christ!"

"Wrong deity. We're okay, then?"

"I am just relieved that they didn't freak out, otherwise, I will _kill_ you. They're angels, but also half-human. I'm serious, Lucifer. If they end up traumatized, you sir, are toast."

She warned as her voice dripped of mild irritation.

"Yes, yes. I solemnly swear not to scar them for life." He reassured, "Best get going, love. Must tend the spawn. I'll see you soon."

"Right." The detective rolled her eyes as her annoyance subsided upon hearing him say 'I love you'. How does he do that? Be obnoxious and charming at the same time?

* * *

After that rather _exciting_ morning, the kids behaved for the rest of the day. Lucifer picked them up per schedule, went to the playground, did stuff that was so mundane.

 _The devil reduced to mundane things. Huh._

Lucifer shook his head at that, yet the corner of his mouth turned up. Perhaps it was contentment? He's not sure how much longer he'll be in this 'dream' state - as he'd like to call it, but he planned to make the most out of it. As if he had anything better to do.

He would give anything to make Chloe happy, in any other world.

* * *

True to her word, Maze dropped by that night to check on the boys and was actually surprised by what she found.

The house wasn't a mess, toys were in their right place, and no dirty dishes in the sink.

 _Hmm, devil_ _can clean up after himself,_ she mused.

The ex-bartender was delighted upon seeing Lucifer with his children on each of his arms, sound asleep. Her former boss looked dead tired, but his face resembled serenity. She'd seen it before and she'd admit at least to herself, that she's happy for him.

Maze left Chloe's home after taking a quick snapshot of her friend and his little hellions. When she got out, she composed a text to the devil's wife and attached the adorable photo.

 _Looks like Hell has finally frozen over._

She captioned before hitting send, to which Chloe immediately responded.

 _Thank you, Maze._

* * *

Feeling refreshed, accomplished, and resigned to his fate, Lucifer woke up with a start the next day to an empty bed. He panicked and checked the floor to see if the kids fell off and heaved a sigh of relief.

 _No blood. That's a good sign. But where could the spawn be?_

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, it read 8 am. Maybe Maze slept over? Even though she was quiet as a mouse, he felt her presence that night. There's no way he wouldn't. Although this morning, the presence didn't feel like Maze yet it didn't feel foreign either.

Lucifer opened his door and heard some chattering by the kitchen so he assumed that his former bodyguard took the kids and then hired a sitter?

Or could he be picking up on the hellhounds' energy?

Not taking chances post precinct incident, the devil took it upon himself to summon guard dogs discreetly from the Underworld. He'll tell Chloe, eventually.

 _Better safe than sorry, right? She'll get over it. Probably._

He sat down the bed and looked around. The color of the walls of their room was different than he'd last remembered. Or maybe he just didn't really pay attention before?

With a half shrug, the devil laid his thoughts to rest and wore a plain shirt to cover his bare chest. He came out of the master's bedroom after grooming himself slightly and sauntered to the kitchen, where there was a gathering of sorts.

He stopped in his tracks as his brows knitted at the two gentlemen who seemed oddly familiar.

"He-llo?"

The two guys stopped their conversation and greeted him good morning, accompanied by a quick hug.

"Uh...?"

Awkward as it was, they didn't seem threatening so he just let them, and once again assumed that they were hired by Maze.

"If you're looking for Mom, she already left to meet Trixie and our little niece at the park. She told us to let you doze off for a few more minutes before we wake you up. Guess there's no need for that."

The person with the green eyes stated as he handed him a cup of coffee.

"What's the matter, Dad?" Asked the other lad with chocolate-colored eyes.

Lucifer's mouth fell open when he realized who he was interacting with.

"Zain." He pointed his index finger at each individual. "And...Lucian?"

"Yep." Zain popped the p for emphasis. "Still Zain Decker Morningstar, last time I checked. Come on, Dad, don't be silly."

He placed an arm over Lucifer's shoulder and the latter stiffened at the mere touch. They're the same height, he noticed, and Lucian was just about an inch shorter.

"I-I am _completely_ baffled." The devil crowed. His sons stared at him like he had four heads.

"What do you mean?" Lucian questioned suspiciously. "You're not bailing out on game day, are you?"

"Huh?" Lucifer mumbled yet again.

"I'm sorry, am I not enunciating today, _Dad_? _GAME DAY_ ….? The one day we get to spend with our celestial uncles and aunts to wreak havoc on the city?"

Lucifer scowled.

Wreak havoc? Has the Almighty finally gone insane and decided to destroy humanity? What the heck happened? He slept and his kids were still...smaller, he woke up and they're fully grown. And now they're...evil?

 _At least they're not bawling._

He felt a headache coming on as he pinched the bridge of his nose and jeered.

"What on _earth_ are you talking about?"

"I'm kidding with the 'wreaking havoc' part, Dad. Geez." Lucian spread both arms in complete exaggeration. "We're playing cornhole."

"I beg your pardon?"

"For goodness sake, stop stalling and get dressed! We're gonna be late and you know how Uncle Michael gets." His youngest let out a harsh breath to express his utter annoyance.

"Michael? _The_ Michael? _The_ archangel Michael?"

" _Yes._ " Lucian hissed as he drawled his response. "Who else could it be? Didn't I just tell you it's ' _the only day we get to spend with our celestial uncles and aunts'_?"

He air quoted, clearly displeased. "Now, please, get ready."

"Lou, just tell Mom he's acting out. I assure you Dad, you're gonna get an earful since this only happens every five years." Zain added.

Lucifer glowered with mock indignation. He's the devil for crying out loud! His own sons would sic Chloe on him? Really? But, well played indeed. Although it would be fun to see Chloe try to drag him...

 _I'd rather not risk it at this point. Memo to me: remind self the pain of getting shot right in the leg. Yep._

"Fine."

"See?" Zain smirked at Lucian who looked rather sheepish. "I told you it'd work. Mom is Dad's greatest adversary."

Lucifer's eldest son grinned widely as he held out his palm.

"I believe you owe me a hundred bucks, little brother. Hand it over nicely."

Lucian begrudgingly pulled out a franklin from his wallet and dumped it on the hands of his brother, who waved it at his face to annoy him even more.

* * *

At the venue...

"Finally!" Michael spoke, as he checked his watch. "You're five minutes late guys. We don't have all day."

Lucifer shot up an eyebrow at his brother, but haven't the energy for a friendly banter.

"Sorry, Uncle Mike. Dad took his sweet time in the shower." Zain smiled apologetically.

Another archangel joined the fray and greeted them.

"Ah, my favorite nephews are here." Exclaimed Raphael.

"Uncle, we're your _only_ nephews."

"Are you sure about that?" Raphael winked as he wound his arms around the half angels.

"As far as we know," Lucian responded.

"Well," Michael declared. "Let's get started! We have to get back to the Silver City to resume our duties."

* * *

Lucifer whooped loudly when the bag landed perfectly in the cornhole. New rules suggested by the devil himself, consume one bottle of booze for every missed shot. Three times in a row he succeeded, and if his brothers could get inebriated, they'd be out like a light this very moment.

Funnily enough, he had asked his offspring if they were of drinking age. In all honesty, he wasn't sure how old they were, but he knew they were old _enough_. The devil just wanted to give them their due punishment for the ridiculous shenanigan they pulled off this morning. He snickered when his spawn unwillingly dialed for their mother.

Lucifer heard a faint laugh over the phone from his beloved which made him smile even more. Zain gave him the phone per Chloe's request.

"Hello, Chloe." His tone was full of enthusiasm.

"Lucifer." She chuckled, "They're not twelve anymore."

Lucifer turned away from his son, and once he was out of earshot, he continued, "I know. Still, it was amusing to watch them fall for it. You should've seen their faces, Chloe."

"Well, you guys enjoy, ok? I'll see you later. Don't let them get wasted, though!"

"Duly noted, my dear."

The devil handed the phone back to Zain who eyed him suspiciously.

"Your mother approved. Let's win this!"

* * *

The former lord of Hell gasped as he jolted awake from his slumber.

"There we go!" Linda exclaimed. "Nice and slow, Lucifer. Take it easy." The therapist gently pushed him down and kept him on his back.

Dazed and in distress, he took in his surroundings while feeling irritated by the soreness he felt on his bare chest.

Everyone except him sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're back." Chloe sniffled.

"Uh…?"

"We found you unconscious and not breathing. Linda performed CPR on you and insisted profusely, that you are not to be taken to a hospital."

Despite Linda's advice to take it slow, Lucifer stood up but immediately regretted his decision. His legs were like jelly that he couldn't keep himself upright if it weren't for Maze and Chloe steadying him.

"Where are Zain and Lucian?"

"Who?"

Linda exchanged glances with Maze who immediately nodded in agreement. The ex-bartender guided Lucifer over the bar stool and settled him there, with Chloe hovering.

"Think you can handle this one, Decker?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for your all your help."

The unlikely duo who was also part of the girl tribe left the penthouse in a haste.

Not quite catching up, Lucifer repeated the names.

"Zain and Lucian…" He briefly paused and proceeded "What year is it, Detective?"

"2017."

"Oh."

The disappointment was written all over his face. He was having a great time with his grown up spawn. "It would appear that the glimpse is over."

"Come again?" Chloe placed a supporting hand on his broad shoulders as he wobbled slightly. Jelly legs and bar stool, not a good match.

 _Bloody Hell._

"I think it's a good idea to get you checked out. You sort of died, Lucifer."

"No, I did not. I was just...going through some stuff in my head."

"Uh huh. Are you high?"

She forcefully held his chin and stared at his brown eyes to check if they were dilated. They weren't and she could breathe a little now.

"Supernatural metabolism, Detective. But no. No drugs involved, I assure you."

Chloe grumbled as he continued to speak.

"Well, I'm absolutely fine. I need some time alone, do you mind?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said, Lucifer? You _died._ Momentarily."

"Yes, yes. I heard. But I'm here, aren't I? Not dead." He gave her a small smile, despite his groggy state.

The detective glanced up to the ceiling and took a deep breath to calm herself. She was close to hitting him senseless if not for him expiring a few minutes ago.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head," He moved his face closer to her and lowered his gaze to meet her eyes. "I will always come back no matter what, as long as you want me by your side. And if you don't, all you need to do is say the word, and I'm gone."

Chloe gave him a once-over, thought he was still out of it.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Lucifer scoffed.

"No hospitals," The devil lazily pressed a hand on the bar for support and made a move for the couch. Once he was close enough, he plopped down and leaned back, heart still racing. "I just need to rest my eyes for a bit. I'm nauseated, Detective. I believe a power nap is in order. Feel free to rummage through my liquor collection."

He waved his hand dismissively and rolled his shoulders, as he tried to relax.

 _Nope. Bed is better._

So he got up a little too fast and fainted. Chloe yelped and paled when her partner's body drop unceremoniously on the marble floors. She pulled her phone and dialed 911, there's no way she's leaving him in this state. If he's got a headache now, he'd probably feel a lot worse when he wakes up.

* * *

A few blinks and his vision cleared as Zain and Lucian's worried looks came into view.

"Are you alright, Dad?"

Lucifer's brows furrowed as confusion set in.

"What…?"

"It is so unlike you to collapse. I know it's kind of humid here, but you're...well, _you_. Mom isn't even in the area - I _called_ to check and even pinged her phone for good measure. You just ungracefully fell on your face! It's a good thing it's grass, otherwise, you would have broken your nose." Zain stated matter of factly.

"Z, he's invincible when Mom's out of range so the possibility of a broken nose is next to none. Even if he did, Uncle Raphael is here." Lucian paused while he pointed a flashlight and examined his father's vision. "He's just dazed at this point. Dad? Follow my fingers."

The younger Morningstar instructed as he moved his index finger from left to right.

"Yeah. He seems okay." He concluded when Lucifer complied.

"Of course I'm okay, don't be silly."

"See? I also checked your vitals and they're normal. Nothing to worry about."

"You're a doctor?" Lucifer assumed after seeing a leather bag full of medical tools. An emergency kit could have sufficed but this lad, he had everything on hand.

"Hmhm. Youngest doctor in the field." Lucian smirked. "But you _know_ that. You even had business cards created and you handed them out like pancakes. It was embarrassing. Though it did get me a lot of dates!"

Zain snorted at his little brother.

"Not a word, Z."

The eldest brother shrugged.

"Now that's all sorted out, can we please finish the game? We're kind of losing. Lou here is a bad shot."

"Hey!" He lightly punched his brother's arms in response.

"I am also a little tipsy. Mom is totally gonna flip if we're wasted and it's going to be on you, Dad." Zain laughed heartily.

Lucifer would've paid him back in full with a wisecrack of his own but his head is throbbing.

* * *

Back at the Morningstar residence…

Zain opened the door as he spoke with his brother.

"Too bad we lost the bet this year. Geez. Guess we'll have to wait for the next family reunion." He slurred.

Lucifer was the last to enter and he almost fell again, if not for his two boys, who immediately caught him.

"Oh! We got you, Dad. You're really not feeling well are you?"

"It would appear so. Just get me to couch."

The brothers each took an arm and placed them over their shoulders as they supported his weight.

"Did you guys enjoy?" Chloe came from the kitchen to greet them. She spared a quick glance at Lucifer who was rubbing his temples. "What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know, Mom. One minute he was throwing the sacks perfectly. Next thing we know, he face-planted." The eldest son explained.

"No signs of concussion, Mom. I checked, thoroughly." Lucian quickly answered, trying not to slur his words.

"You guys are wasted, aren't you?"

The brothers exchanged meaningful glances and grimaced.

"Dad's idea." He pointed an accusing finger at the slouched figure. "A miss is equivalent to one bottle of booze. We were actually winning, but then he fainted and," Chloe crossed her arms as her brows creased.

"We're sorry."

The detective sighed.

"Okay. Take him to the bedroom, please." They complied despite battling their own bouts of nausea.

"How's Trixie doing? And Bianca?"

"Trixie is still Trixie. And Bianca is adorable. I asked to babysit this week."

"Best leave me out of it, Mom. I love my niece, and I'll interact with her when she's much older."

"You are definitely like your father, Lou."

"Meh."

"Up you go, Dad." His sons helped him get back on his feet and led him towards the bedroom.

"Thanks, boys. If you don't mind, could you please take over dinner preparations?"

The brothers gave Chloe the thumbs up. They only visit during the weekends so, might as well do as much as they could for their parents.

* * *

Once settled, he immediately held a pillow over his head and complained of a nagging headache.

"What happened, Lucifer?"

"Don't know. Pain is driving me bonkers." Slowly, he felt himself drifting off to sleep. "Just gonna rest my eyes for a bit, darling…"

* * *

The smell of antiseptic invaded his nostrils as he woke up in a hospital bed. The steady beeping from the machine and several wires attached to his body made him cranky.

"Look who's back." Chloe beamed as she placed a hand on his forehead. "Your fever's gone down significantly. Don't scare me like that ever again, deal?"

"I believe that's my line, Detective." He smirked. "What year is it?"

"Still 2017. Why do you keep asking that?"

"Well, it definitely felt like I was jumping from one timeline to the next."

"What are you talking about?"

Lucifer held her gaze and replied, "I want to tell you everything. But there's something that I need to do first."

 _Yeah, definitely out of it_ , Chloe thought.

"Whatever you want to tell me can wait. Focus on getting better, got it?"

The devil nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block, ugh. Thank you for the previous reviews/like/comments/kudos/faves, etc. So grateful for everyone taking the time to read.**


	5. Real?

The devil nodded.

"Listen, I know how exciting this must be for you, Detective, but don't you have better things to do?"

Chloe sighed.

 _Back to his old self, apparently._

"Are you kicking me out? Seriously?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that! Who's watching over your spawn?"

"Maze volunteered."

Lucifer let out a gasp. A rather fake one, Chloe thought.

"What did you do to her? Maze would never!"

"She's a friend, Lucifer. Friends help each other out. Now stop avoiding the question."

"Ugh. How about a wager, Detective? I promise not to leave the hospital, if you let me stay here, by myself until tomorrow."

"No."

"No?"

"Can't leave you alone."

"But….?"

She crossed her arms, determined to stand her ground. Lucifer thought he was better off speaking to a wall.

"Very well, you little minx. Are you really going to watch me sleep, like a perv?"

Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes at his utter ridiculousness. Although, she's glad he's okay. For a moment there, she thought she lost him. Weird as it sounds, but she couldn't imagine life without this arrogant, yet decent man.

"Shut up, Lucifer."

"Ugh. So demanding." He tried to close his eyes after he found a comfortable position, still a bit wary of the Detective by his bedside. He tossed and turned, tried staying still - absolutely still, but he couldn't go back to sleep.

"This is not working!" He threw his hands in the air in utter frustration and sat up. "Detective, please. I really need you to -"

Lucifer found his detective dozing off in the otherwise uncomfortable chair. He sighed. She most likely exhausted herself taking care of him.

 _What am I going to do with you, my dear Chloe?  
_

* * *

The door to his private room opened and he turned his gaze to whomever it was.

"Nice to see you're awake, Dad." Lucifer breathed sharply, mouth agape, brows creased into a thousand folds.

"What the -"

"Yeah, Mom got worried and insisted we admit you."

"Uh…"

"I know this is all confusing, it's probably the concussion. I mean, seriously, I don't know how you could've gotten that considering Mom wasn't with us that time." Lucian paused and shrugged, "Then again, the good thing is, you're okay."

The younger Morningstar's smile was reassuring.

"If you say so."

"Uh, let Mom sleep, okay? She was up all night and were in hysterics when she couldn't wake you. She was really terrifying in that state, I don't even want to talk about it."

Lucian shook his head at the memory. After putting in some extra notes, he closed his chart and bid his old man farewell, at least for the next few hours or so.

A sigh escaped Lucifer's lips that he just looked up at the ceiling, wondering how long it took for him to fall back into this 'dreamworld'. All he remembered was bickering with Chloe about her refusal to leave him alone and how he couldn't go back to sleep right after.

Turning his head towards his wife, he saw her stir and mumbled something inaudible.

* * *

She tried to stifle a yawn when she opened her eyes that morning. She tilted her head to the side table and checked the clock, it was almost time for her usual routine. However, she wasn't prepared for what came next.

A toddler barged in the room, made his way to the bed and jumped up and down in glee. Chloe's eyes went wide in shock that she clutched the covers closer to her chest. The human in question greeted her 'Hi, Mommy!' in a high pitched tone. She held up a finger, wanting to get a word out, but no words came.

She'd admit she's conflicted about telling him off because she found him cute and adorable. She swore she could see little Trixie in him.

"I got it,"

The detective's eyes wandered to the source of the voice and once again found herself dumbstruck.

Lucifer Morningstar sat up while she, on the other hand, scrambled and made her way to the corner of the room seizing the blanket. The man took the bouncing toddler off the bed and basically ignored her. That, or he was completely oblivious since his eyes were only half opened at most.

With the toddler in his arms, he quickly strode out of the room leaving Chloe perplexed. The crying which came from the adjoining space had stopped, and she was quick to assume that Lucifer did a thing.

The detective absently twisted on her ring finger and felt something there. Slack-jawed, her eyebrows drew together as she stared at the gold band.

 _What. The. Hell._

Lucifer re-entered no more than five minutes, went right past his detective and ungracefully plopped down on his belly.

Chloe approached cautiously and poked him to check if he's real. He didn't budge though, pretty much dead to the world. That's when she noticed the absence of the scars.

Carefully, she tiptoed out of the quarters. As she paced in the hallway, she saw several framed portraits, arranged in succession. The wedding picture of her and Lucifer, a family photo with her daughter. Another one with a baby boy, and the most recent: with a toddler, a baby and a not so young Trixie.

The blonde extended her hand and rested it on one of the frames and _really_ looked at it. Slowly, the crease on her brows softened and a small smile lit her face.

She made her way to the nearest room right next to where she was. A name in colorful letters decorated the door.

"Lucian."

She took a peek and saw a sleeping baby in the crib, clutching his milk bottle. Dragging her feet, she dared to take a closer look. Before she knew it, her hand had slightly brushed the infant's head.

Chloe withdrew her hand when Lucian stirred.

 _Okay._

The detective slowly backed away from the infant and made her way to the adjacent room. The same set of colorful letters adorned the aperture.

"Zain"

She opened it slowly and saw the tyke busying himself with toys scattered all over his room. He's built a fort with stacks of legos and there were assorted dragons and dinosaurs which seemed to be guarding it.

Several toy cars lined up perfectly in a makeshift garage also caught Chloe's attention. At the entrance of said garage stood a man in a suit, similar to Lucifer's.

 _Hmm._

Zain was mixing up his words to tell a story about how the prince of darkness met a miracle. Chloe couldn't make out some of the phrases, but she was pretty sure she knew _exactly_ who he was talking about.

She left the door slightly ajar, the way it was before she took a peek, and proceeded to the last room.

Thinking this is her daughter's, she knocked but received no answer. Her assumption was confirmed when she sneaked in and checked the photos on the nightstand.

Chloe let herself out and sighed.

 _Pull yourself together,_ she muttered under her breath.

 _This is a very vivid dream you're having, Chloe. If you pinch yourself hard enough, pretty sure you'll wake up._

She did pinch herself and expected to wake up in her own room, but boy what a letdown. She only managed to redden her skin.

So the detective went back to the master bedroom, to the man who claimed he's the actual devil, still sound asleep. She walked over to her side of the bed and stared at his sleeping form. He suddenly stirred awake when his arms found no one.

"Why are standing over there, Chloe? Come back to bed."

His voice is a little hoarse, not yet completely awake. Having heard no response, he laid on his back and asked her again.

"Earth to Chloe? Are you okay, darling?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay. Well, have a seat then. Come now, I don't bite. Not unless you want me to." A sly grin graced his face.

Chloe didn't move from her spot. Lucifer stood up and approached her but she stepped back which had caused him to stop in his tracks.

He frowned, not quite understanding what's going on. He resumed his step and she flinched.

"Alright," He raised his palms in a placating gesture sensing her hostility. "I'll excuse myself and prepare breakfast for the spawn and you just…relax here. Come down when you're ready, yeah?"

Lucifer grabbed a shirt and went out, closed the door behind him, completely confused.

Chloe breathed through her nose and squinted her eyes shut, trying to think over the events before she found herself here.

 _Where is here, exactly?_

After contemplating for what seemed like hours, she finally had the courage to step out once more. The rooms she visited earlier were now empty, thanks to a certain club owner perhaps.

As she made her way towards the stairs, she heard a soothing melody. She caught some of the lyrics and were entranced by them. At the top of the steps, she peeked.

Lucifer was seated on a chair, playing the keys like he did back in the club. His guests, who had occupied the same space, were mesmerized by his voice. Trixie had the baby on her lap, while the toddler sat in between. Chloe had to admit it was picture perfect.

 _...I'll be that sun when you need it to shine_  
 _And I'll move mountains and lakes_  
 _If you say that they're in your way_

 _Just like the stars I'm your light when it's too dark to see_  
 _Just say the word and I'll be_  
 _Whatever you need_

Every so often, he would spare the children a quick glance before turning back his attention to the keys. The children, in turn, gave him their delighted smiles.

 _Know that you'll always have me  
_ _And that's what I'll be_

A corner of her mouth lifted when he finished his performance and caught her staring. He drew his lower lip beneath his teeth and changed the tune.

 _Crime solving devil, it makes sense  
_ _Don't overthink it…_

This elicited a chuckle from her which greatly pleased Lucifer. Apparently, it didn't have the same effect on one of his offspring when Lucian bawled.

"Oh? You didn't like that huh?" Lucifer abandoned the piano and took the baby from Trixie.

The young girl giggled and remarked "You crack me up, Dad. You wrote that ridiculous song for her?"

"Why, of course, Beatrice. I am the definition of fun. Your mother had a lot of fun when she met me. A stick in the mud before, that one. And she _loves_ that song."

Trixie followed Lucifer's gaze and finally noticed her mother.

"Feeling better, Chloe?" The latter asked.

"Hey mommy." Her daughter met her halfway and greeted her with a kiss. She's a bit taller now, she noticed, a little girl no more. "You okay? Why are you staring at me like that?"

The toddler then rammed into the detective's legs that she almost fell, but caught her balance.

"Whoa!"

"Mommy!"

The blonde's eyes darted back and forth between Lucifer and the tot who had his arms outstretched. Setting her hesitation aside, she carried the little one who in turn, wrapped his arms around and settled on the crook of her neck.

"Mommy, can we go to the pwaygwand?" He lifted his head and placed both hands on Chloe's cheeks. This made her blush.

"Uh, yes." She answered after casting a confused, sidelong glance at her preoccupied partner.

"Yey!" Zain cheered and motioned for his mom to let him down.

"Well, that's settled then." Lucifer interrupted after he had successfully pacified his youngest half-angel. "Uh, I'll go get you breakfast if you take this one off my hands." The devil wriggled his brows when he referred to the drooling infant who is very much a spitting image of him.

"Uh, sure…?" She held out her arms and the infant immediately transferred to her.

Who knew the self-proclaimed devil could be domesticated? A literal five year old trapped in an adult's body, now a responsible person who was perfect for the kids and had made her breakfast.

 _Just a dream._

Chloe tried to convince herself. The rest of her day became a blur.

* * *

Next morning she woke up to an empty bed and heard sounds of crying children. Filled with curiosity, she got up and headed downstairs after finding the rooms empty. She felt a certain deja vu, but she shoved that thought and proceeded.

Lucifer, with his back to her, seemed engrossed with the boys, but something about him was different. His head was bald and charred, yet he moved with ease. The children were giggling too, was it a mask? It looked so real...

Sensing a presence, the person in question turned his gaze and Chloe gasped. Fiery eyes met green ones and she screamed in horror. The devil put his glamour back in place but this didn't appease the terrified face of his detective. She stepped back and knocked down some chairs in the process, her eyes on the verge of tears.

"You're...you… Stay the hell away from me!" Chloe held a finger up as her lower lip trembled.

"Chloe? You know who I am. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to show the kids but there's no need to be alarmed. I will never hurt you. Or them. You _know_ that."

Lucifer pleaded his case while he maintained a safe distance. It was his fault really, but he didn't understand her reaction at all like she hadn't seen this side of him before.

"Please, Chloe." One palm up as he begged. "You have to believe me."

"No," Her eyes filled with tears that instantly broke Lucifer's heart. He loathed seeing her cry. Mouth pressed into a thin line, his shoulders dropped in resignation and his eyes cast in a downward glance.

"Do you want me to leave?" He croaked. The blonde's soft sobs were enough confirmation for him. "I'll step outside. Would you mind tending the kids while I make some phone calls?"

This time, the devil didn't wait for an answer.

The minute the front door closed, Chloe's leg gave away and she found herself slumped to the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment and let everything fall away, trying her hardest to reign her fear.

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes slowly and took in small breaths. Her mind hasn't quite processed the revelation but when the bleariness disappeared, she found herself, still in the bar with her tribe. The only person awake, and taking pictures of her drunk friends, was Maze.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Decker. More tequila?" The ex-bartender grinned and raised her hand over to Roland, the current bartender, and ordered for more drinks.

"Wh-at?" A line formed in between her brows "...the hell happened?"

"You passed out, that's what happened!" Maze smacked the detective's arm lightly, still sporting that mischievous grin. "That was three shot glasses, Decker! _Three_. You were drooling all over the table. It was hilarious. Got it on my phone."

The detective's roommate cackled in glee when she showed her the snapshot. Chloe shook her head and was convinced it was the tequila shots that had done her in - the cause of the vivid dreams. Although for some weird reason, she felt this urge - or a pull, maybe - that made her want to go to _him_.

"I gotta get to Lucifer." She blurted out.

"Ooh! Someone's getting laid tonight!" Maze cheered.

"No, Maze. He deserves a proper beating!" Chloe didn't know where that came from, but she had to say it.

"Even better!" The bounty hunter grinned. "Can I watch?"

"Absolutely."

"Not!" interjected Linda who just sort of, sobered up.

* * *

Earlier, Chloe had vented out with her tribe about how Lucifer was such an ass. Maze agreed, but mentioned something about him coming around. Linda reassured, and Ella urged her to drink more. Then out of nowhere, the forensic analyst suggested they all go and support Chloe to chastise Lucifer.

But at the last minute, Ella's brother called, something important - that she had to bail, somewhat putting a stop to their original plan. The drinks kept coming, and they kept consuming like there's no tomorrow. For a minute, Maze had to excuse herself when she saw someone interesting.

The demon loved sex, and no matter where she was, she would never pass up an opportunity for getting some.

Linda's vision was spinning that her head ungracefully dropped on the table. Chloe, on the other hand, couldn't help but chuckle at how wasted they all were, save for Maze who was nowhere to be seen.

A woman approached their table and handed her another drink. The detective would have outright refused, yet she accepted it, because why not? All inhibitions are thrown out the window when booze - sorry - a lot of booze were involved.

Chloe downed the blue liquid in one go and felt her world spun out of control. The woman, who was really Azrael dressed in provocative clothes, smiled.

* * *

The trio headed for Lux with the original plan set in motion after having sobered enough to walk out of the bar in a slightly straight line. Of course, Maze was in the middle, holding both tipsy tribe members.

They rode the elevator, expecting some rather inappropriate scene, but was disappointed when they found Lucifer on the floor. Chloe was quick on her feet despite being tipsy and placed two fingers on his jugular vein to check for a pulse, there was a faint one. Linda jumped in and laid him on his back, tilted his head and started the compressions, while Chloe supplied him with air.

They did that for a few tries until he finally came to.

Chloe then claimed that Linda did the CPR, which wasn't a lie entirely.

* * *

Lucifer was the first to wake. He scrunched up his nose at the stabbing scent of the hospital room. He hated it there. But more importantly, he hated the feeling of being rejected, even in a dream. Heck, he doesn't know what's real anymore.

He spotted Chloe on the very chair he remembered the last time he was conscious. She was just coming to when he noticed the tear stains on her face. She must've been so worried.

 _Which Chloe is this, though?_

Lucifer checked his ring finger and found none.

 _Gosh, why haven't I thought about checking before? Bloody Hell!_

The Detective's green orbs cracked open. She rubbed her eyes and managed a small upturn of her lips when she met his inquisitive stare.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have something to tell you."

* * *

 **A/N: Fun fact: Found out that the name 'Zain' is also a variant of the name 'John'. I wanted to give the kids a middle name as a tribute to Chloe's dad. Well! Turns out I didn't have to :P Also, writer's block.. Ugh! I hated that sooo much so I apologize for this late update.**

 **Thank you for the comments/reviews/kudos/likes of the previous chapter. Let me know how I did for this one!**

 **Song title: That's What I'll Be - Chester See**


	6. Real Deal

The Detective's eyelids cracked open. She waited for her vision to clear and managed a small upturn of her lips when she met his inquisitive stare. How long had he been watching her?

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I have something to tell you."

The blonde straightened up, not once removing eye contact with the civilian consultant who seemed too serious for her liking. She clasped her hands and placed them on her knees in anticipation.

"Okay."

The detective replied meekly and tried her best to stifle a yawn. She was tired to the bone and yet here she was, looking after her partner and listening to his rants. Truth be told, she preferred the gleeful consultant than this brooding man.

Lucifer drew in a long breath and thought of his words very carefully. He had to do something now. He just had to. He was certain she'd definitely resent him once he shows her his real face.

 _So best end it, right here and now._

"Whatever it is between us, is never going to work out."

Chloe's poker face was impeccable. He waited for that crinkle between her brows or the occasional eye roll she sported whenever she found him… what's the word? Ridiculous? Obnoxious? Profound?

"Obviously, you're still out of it." She blurted out and waved a dismissive hand instead as she tried to hide the look of hurt in her eyes by quickly looking away.

He wouldn't let up though. Hardheaded and adamant, he pressed on.

"Listen to me, Detective. I meant it when I told you that you deserved someone better and that I'm not worthy."

Chloe's mouth formed into a thin line as she leered at him and responded in a slightly higher tone.

 _There it is, that scowl._

"Who decided that you're not worthy?"

"I did."

"Uh huh." The blonde's brows shot up in displeasure. "Shouldn't I be the one judging that? I _know_ you, Lucifer."

But the stubborn devil missed the whole point entirely.

"I'm afraid you really don't."

"Believe me, I _know_ you. Don't you trust your partner?" She reached out and placed a hand over his.

"I trust _you_ , I…" He stammered. The devil wondered why she's even trying to convince him.

"Then take it back." Chloe crossed her arms and spoke again. " _You_ _are_ worthy, Lucifer. _You_ are worth it. Anyone who says otherwise will answer to me, got it?"

How he loved her conviction and persuasiveness! She didn't miss the slight curve of his lips like he was about to give her a knowing smirk.

For a moment, he wanted to relent, give in, whatever the outcome. Yet, his face fell blank once more when he briefly closed his eyes and huffed, letting his devil form surface.

He was expecting a scream or at least a gasp, but the blonde remained unfazed. She didn't even flinch at the mere sight of his hellish form. The gall of this woman to look the devil straight in the eye and make him break his stare.

 _Although Chloe may be faking it_.

Lucifer thought, police training and all. Regardless, she's definitely a hard ass to the core. But for how long?

"This is who I am, Detective." He could not contain the sorrow in his voice when he shifted back to his human facade. "Now you know."

A beat.

"That's it?" Chloe responded, arms still crossed, eyes unwavering.

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow and in a half amazed, half confused tone he asked, "What? Did I break you already?" She scoffed.

"I told you. I know who you are."

"And... you're not terrified…?" The detective shook her head and shrugged. "You must've really hit your head when you were little."

The civilian consultant retorted, which earned him a groan from Chloe.

"I've seen worst, Lucifer. Or did you forget I'm a homicide Detective?"

"I haven't...I'm just...I didn't…" The devil stuttered. He's truly at a loss for words from her reaction to his devilish side.

"You underestimate me, Mister Morningstar." She placed a hand over his. "So, is that everything? Something else you want to confess?"

"Yes, actually." He admitted.

"Fire away."

Chloe couldn't help but snort on that last remark. She didn't mean to, but he was being too pensive. Not that she isn't taking him seriously. "Sorry, yeah, okay. Carry on."

"You were placed in my path by my Father to manipulate me."

"Right. How'd he go about doing that?"

"He sent an emissary - my brother Amenadiel, to bless your mother and father."

"I've been told many times by my mom that I was a miracle baby."

"Yes. That's why you don't have control over your - feelings towards me. You were being used…"

" _Riiight_." Chloe rolled her eyes in frustration. "Don't you think it's a bit of a stretch, Lucifer? There are millions of miracle children here on Earth. I am pretty sure you've met them at least once when you arrived here in Los Angeles. The only difference is that you didn't get the chance to know them better like you do with me, for you to become aware that they are, as you say, a 'miracle'."

"How would you explain then, why you are immuned to my charms?"

"Because you care for me," She paused momentarily "...you _do_ care for me, right?"

"Certainly, Detective. However, I care for Linda, maybe Dan too, and your offspring. But they're susceptible to my powers of persuasion. Everyone else is. Except you."

"Then it must be something more. I think that you not only care for me, I think you care for me _more_ than anyone else." She stopped herself at that, let him absorb her words.

"Indeed, that's plausible."

"So you're admitting that I matter more to you?"

"I guess so."

"Hmm." Chloe cleared her throat and hoped her face didn't turn into a deep shade of red from his revelation.

"How does that make you feel?"

"Better." The blonde responded after regaining her composure.

"Better?" The devil's dark brown orbs narrowed into a slit at her answer.

"Yeah. Just...better. Anyway, I can assure you I'm not being manipulated by anyone, celestial or not. My choice to stay or go, my choice to accept or refuse, and no one else's. So if you're still gonna insist on that bullshit, I'll use my free will to get rid of you once and for all. Got it? Good."

She paused, and resumed, not giving him a chance to speak.

"Now can I tell you a secret?"

Lucifer stunned and reeling at her statements, nodded blindly.

"I was there."

"Where?"

"I saw you took care of the kids. _Our_ kids. Imagine that. The devil, domesticated. I saw how happy you were, despite knowing that it was only a dream. I saw how happy _we_ were, Lucifer. And I wanted to apologize for kicking you out that one time. It was a knee-jerk reaction despite my years in law enforcement. I regret that. Now this is my chance to redeem myself. If you would be so inclined, I wish to explore and maybe someday turn that dream into reality. So, what do you say?"

His smile finally reached his eyes. Gone, the broody menace and out came the giddy dork she had grown accustomed to.

"That sounded like a proposal, Detective. Have you got a ring to seal the deal?"

She couldn't help another eye roll. She swore she saw her brain a thousand times from rolling them so hard at each innuendo.

"What is your answer, Lucifer?"

Satan conceded. Chloe wanted him to be in her life. What more could he ask for?

"Hell yes, my dear?"

"Good." She intertwined their hands and it was all she needed as a silent confirmation.

"But can we not name him Lucian?" The detective shook her head. Far be it from Lucifer to not say something that would ruin the otherwise perfect moment.

"Why not? I like that name. Doesn't it mean light?"

"Yes but…" He relented. The devil knew he wouldn't win. "Very well."

"So, I'm just gonna grab some coffee downstairs. Do you want anything?"

"Just you."

Chloe huffed.

"One more thing, Lucifer," she paused.

"Hmm?"

"I need you to remember this moment. Promise me."

"I swear." He raised his right hand as if pledging an oath. Once again, Chloe found herself shaking her head.

"I'll be right back."

She left the room and released the breath she was holding. Her heartbeats were rapid. Truth be told, she was a little spooked despite having seen that face in the dream world. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Years later and that glimpse was turned into a reality. They were happy and contented. They've learned not to take even the small things for granted, cherished every moment they've spent together.

So many beautiful memories, until it was time for Chloe to go.

Lucifer promised he wouldn't cry, but for the first time, he'd broken his bond, because this is the love of his life. His very heart and soul.

Trixie, Zain and Lucian embraced him and offered words of comfort; reminded him that their mother would not wish for him to be sad and that he must keep his promise.

So Lucifer stood tall as they lowered her casket to the ground. He stayed until it was completely covered, and left a lone rose as if to represent his heart, or soul, or both - that she took with her to the Silver City. Now that there's nothing more for him on the earthly plane - his children would be fine on their own - it was high time he returned to the Underworld. After all, he did make a deal.

The devil couldn't bring himself to get angry despite the huge hole she left. He knew right from the start that it was going to be bittersweet; he was immortal, she was human, humans perish.

But he made sure she lived her life. He made sure she was happy. And although he won't be able to see her again, he took comfort in the knowledge that she's at peace.

* * *

Lucifer stared blankly at the horizon and he must have done so for hours because it was almost dark when he felt someone join him.

"Hey Dad." Zain nudged his old man. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yes." He answered simply. "Need to fulfill my end of the bargain."

"If you don't want to, I think I could take on the job."

"Absolutely not!" The devil refused vehemently and glared at his son. "Your mother will roll over her grave, claw her way out and then kill me."

Zain grinned and sighed. He opened his mouth to speak but clearly, his father wasn't done talking.

"Besides, you and your brother aren't exactly immortal. Sure, you're a lot stronger than most humans, but you're still prone to sickness, aging, death. And you both are _good. Ray of sunshine good._ Like Chloe. I also know you wouldn't do anything stupid that would land you in Hell."

Lucifer stated as he lit another cigarette. He inhaled a good amount and exhaled through his nose.

"What I want you to do, is to enjoy your life." The devil continued. "And when you see your mother again, tell her I missed her and I loved her, and that I'll love her for eternity."

Zain noticed that his father's cheeks were stained with tears that began the moment he delivered the words.

"But I bet she already knows that." The young Morningstar reassured as he tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Tell her anyway." This time, his eyes remained focused elsewhere, instead of sparing his eldest son a glance.

"Of course."

A minute of silence before the half-angel spoke again.

"Shouldn't you wait for Lou, Trixie, and Maze?"

Lucifer shook his head. He didn't need more people to say goodbye to. He had lost his friends over the years and each was equally heartbreaking, but none would top Chloe's passing.

"Look after Beatrice and your brother, alright? And give this to Maze," He handed over a pentecostal coin. "This way she could go back if she so desires. Although I bet she'd stay and make sure you're all dandy. After all, she made a pact with Chloe."

Zain flipped the coin before putting it in his pocket and replied.

"Okay, Dad. I'm sure we'll all be together again someday, even for a short while. Let's meet halfway, deal?"

"I am not so sure that will work but, you have a deal."

The offspring placed a hand on his father's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, to which Lucifer returned with the same amount of passion. His son left and didn't look back.

Satan unfurled his wings and lunged upward, dove down to the deep blue until he reached Hell.

He landed graciously and was met by Duma, who quickly opened the doors for him.

He heard the howls of the dead and the cheer of his underlings as they welcomed their rightful ruler.

"Time for punishment." He smirked as his eyes glowed red and his demons' roars filled the entire chamber.

* * *

Chloe is more fragile than ever, now that she reached her centennial birthday, but still kept her sense of humor. And she knew that it was time.

Like always, Lucifer would cuddle her and tell her stories about the past, about their children, their previous cases, how they ended up together, how they're here now. Although she would always insist she need not be reminded since she could remember them clearly, with much more detail than him.

"I wouldn't trade this life for any other life."

"I know, darling."

"I'm tired, Lucifer."

Somehow he knew too. They've been together for 62 wonderful years. Selfish as he was, he would have asked her for one more day. So that he could figure out what to do for a life of eternity without her. He had been wracking his brain ever since, but he just couldn't imagine not being with her. Knowing too well that once Chloe's soul crosses the threshold, he would never see her again.

But he had to let her go.

So instead of begging her for one more second or whatever time she could give really, with a heavy heart, he replied "Then, rest well my love. Don't worry about me, or the offspring. We've taught them well. They can fend off for themselves, and if not, then Dad help those who seek to harm them. Maze is unforgiving and I'm much worst."

Chloe chuckled. Lucifer tried hard not to let the tears fall or his mouth to quiver. Because if she saw him somber, then she might never leave. Of course, that's what he would want. But no. It can't always be about him.

The ex-civilian consultant ran his fingers on his wife's gray hair. It had always soothed her.

And he sang to her, the words of their first duet.

Heart and soul, I fell in love with you  
Heart and soul, the way a fool would do madly  
Because you held me tight  
And stole a kiss in the night

 _"You deserve someone as good as you.. And I'm not worth it."_ _  
_ _"Yeah, I think you're right."_

Oh, but your lips are thrilling  
Much too thrilling  
Never before were mine, so strangely willing

 _"Your father will be proud of you. My apologies, Detective, I didn't mean to hurt you."_  
 _"No, no"_  
 _"Then why are you, crying?"  
"Just, shut up."_

Now I see  
What one embrace can do  
Look at me  
You've got me loving you madly  
That little kiss you stole  
Held all my heart and soul

As he finished his song, he felt Chloe's soul fade into the night. He let the tears fall this time and held her tightly.

* * *

Lucifer gasped as he woke up from his deep slumber, found himself seated on the ground at the penthouse. He quickly checked for a gold band on his ring finger, and there was none, and the year was current, based on his phone.

He's pretty sure now he's right back where he started. Or rather when the day was about to end. The day when he had been inelegantly kicked off the case because testing his mortality had been frowned upon.

He picked himself up and stood, leaving the broken piece of glass as it were.

No Azrael in sight.

"How was it?"

 _Scratch that._

"It was riveting." There was no enthusiasm in his voice, and his heart hurt. But he made up his mind.

"I bet it was. Have you decided?"

"Yes."

"Let's hear it."

"I'd rather spend a moment with her than spend an eternity without."

Azrael smiled.

"In that case, my work here is done. Just so you know, everything you saw is real."

"No need to remind me. Why were you so hellbent on showing me all of this?"

"Because you're a dumbass. You kept pushing back at every opportunity and I was beyond frustrated. I was tempted to go against orders and lay it all out for you, brother. But you came through in the end, with a little nudge from Miss Decker. Geez Luci, that was a _lot_ of drudgery, you have no idea! Did you even notice how stubborn you were?" Lucifer frowned. "And before you say it, _no_ , this was not by any means, manipulation. I simply wanted you to see what you could have if you stop being a dick for once! You'll get what I mean in three, two, one."

Just like that, Azrael disappeared the same time the cabin doors opened and revealed the tipsy girl tribe, save for Mazikeen, who was sandwiched between the detective and therapist.

Lucifer established eye contact with his demon and she got the hint, thankfully, dropped Chloe on the couch and dragged Linda back to the lift.

"Hey! Why are you leaving?" Chloe whined.

"Hello there, Detective."

"You!" She stood up, a little wobbly, but he's there to break her fall.

"Easy, love. Was it girl's night again?"

"You're an idiot, Lucifer!" She screamed at his face. He conceded with a smile.

"I know, I know." The consultant slid an arm around her waist to steady her and led her back to couch. "Looks like you've had too much to drink. Do you want a triple espresso?"

"No!" Chloe slurred as he helped her get settled.

"Alright."

"I am _sooooo_ mad at you."

"Understandable. And I wanted to apologize for that. I didn't mean to aggravate you. It was in the heat of the moment. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

She knew she couldn't stay angry for long, what with those puppy eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"You better be. But why don't you trust me?" Their faces were closer now, inhibitions forgotten with the help of some liquor.

"Whatever do you mean? Of course I trust you." He explained.

"No you don't. You won't tell me what's wrong. Why won't you just talk to me? I'm here for you!" She poked her finger on his chest. "I'm always here for you."

"As I am for you, Detective. I want you to ask me again."

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Will you show me?" He blinked, quite unsure of what she's asking.

 _Everything you saw is real. You'll understand soon enough._

His sister's words rang in his mind.

"Yes."

He let the glamour drop.

She held out her hand to his scarred face and caressed it.

"I forgive you." Lucifer nodded and shifted back as he leaned into her touch.

Tomorrow will definitely be different.

* * *

1000H, Location: suspect Kyle Brody's whereabouts. A week after being devilnapped and he was back at work.

Lucifer absolutely despised the new atrocities on his back and hated his Father even more.

So he did what he thought was best: pushback. Was the Almighty expecting him to be a good soldier again? Or did He make it so he could go back and forth from Hell? Was he still vulnerable around the detective? Surely it shouldn't be the case? After all, his powers were restored to its full capacity. He shouldn't have to worry about being around her. Would it matter, though?

 _Well, why not._

And he will test that theory today.

Usual case, usual suspect, suspect waving a gun at their faces, what could be more mundane?

Bored with the crap the killer is spouting, Lucifer stepped forward and blocked Chloe's line of sight.

"Ugh, what a dull life you've led, Brody. You have two choices here: give the gun or this detective, right here…" he pointed over to his back "is going to shoot you. She has excellent aim. Your second option: let's just say you'll go insane. I do not recommend it. But you must know I will do whatever's necessary."

Brody raised his gun and pulled the trigger. It hit Lucifer's left palm right in the middle and pierced through his skin when he tried catching it. Nicked Chloe too at her left arm.

 _Nice going, Beelzebub. Apparently still not bulletproof when she's around. But oh, so much punishment!_

Perp fired one more round before bolting from the scene. Two things happened simultaneously:

One: Chloe found herself pushed to the ground, blindsided by her partner whose face looked a bit sinister than usual and,

Two: Said bullheaded partner headed straight for the culprit from a dead run with just a few strides, all while the hunter-now-being-hunted kept firing at will.

Yet the devil was smarter, faster, not invulnerable when Chloe's around, but he'll make do. Slow to react when Lucifer caught up, Brody flew sideways when he was struck by a backhanded slap.

"Insolent fool!" Satan's voice thundered as he towered over the dazed man. When Brody looked up, the face of real terror greeted his eyes which caused him to shriek and tremble.

Reduced now to a heap of an insane twat, Lucifer left him to waddle on his own.

"Lucifer!" Chloe, now on her feet, made her way towards the civilian consultant. "Are you crazy?"

"This is the thanks I get for saving your life, Detective?" He was so aggravated at the moment, he forgot to watch his tone.

"That was reckless! Let me see your hands."

"No need to worry about this," He showed up his palms and then quickly hid it behind his back "nothing but a scratch. But you," He reached for Chloe's arms and examined it, "are you okay?" His voice tinged of genuine concern, his anger dissipating a little.

"Yes," Chloe hissed. "Bullet just grazed me. You, however, are off the case."

"What?"

"Go!" She pointed towards the corvette.

Lucifer frowned, not understanding why he was being booted off, much less why she's pissed at him.

"He was _shooting_ at us, Detective! What did you want me to do? Stand and be target practice?"

"No. What _you_ should have done is not try to get yourself killed!" How she wanted to arrest him maybe, and give him a proper beating. This has happened before, with the sniper. He was lucky back then. Still kept a bit of luck on his side, it seemed, but she's had enough of his Luciferness for the day.

"Hello? He won't be able to kill me. I'm immortal, remember?"

"Uh huh? Is that why you're bleeding right now, Mr. Immortal?"

"Ugh. I bleed, because you're….Forget this."

Lucifer fixed his suit and shrugged, walked out with a scowl on his face.

Because Chloe was pissed at him, instead of partying like he always did, he went back to the penthouse and well, there appeared an unusual guest whom he hasn't seen for a long time.

She persuaded him to give the blue liquid a sip and it turned his world upside down.

* * *

 **A/N: The End! Thank you for sticking with me and reading all the chapters. You are awesome! Yes, you!**

 **For the nephilims Zain and Lucian - um I based them off The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones. I know there's a series for that, Shadowhunters, but I haven't had the chance to see that. Basically, I've read the book and seen the movie and thought it was really interesting, their concept of half-angels and all.**

 **S03E01 was awesome! LMAO! Go watch it if you haven't yet.**


End file.
